Magia vs Ciencia: Un nuevo comienzo
by Mikatosh
Summary: La ciencia al igual que la magia son muy poderosas y en este conflicto, una familia rota por la guerra psicológica de estas, renacerá para unirlas en un nuevo camino. En un nuevo comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

Magia vs. Ciencia: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 1: Introducción

Pony: Bien por donde empiezo, mi nombre es Ocean Eyes, son un unicornio de pelaje azul, melena y cola verde lima con amarrillo, tengo ojos celestes, utilizo lentes y mi cutie mark es, bueno es, un átomo (miro por la ventana del tren estoy llegando a ponyville).

(Para el tren).

Ocean Eyes: Bueno aquí bajo (solo con una maleta) espero llegar a la antigua casa de mis padres a las afueras de ponyville , (en ponyville) ¿Qué es esa nube de polvo que viene hacia mí? (se para la nube y rebela un pony de tierra completamente rosa).

Pony: Hola soy Pinkie Pie, eres nuevo, eres nuevo, quieres ser mi amigo (me pregunta con una sonrisa)

Ocean Eyes: tranquila, para el carro (la logro tranquilizar) uff, si soy nuevo, pero tendré que pensar con ser tu amigo, pero no te preocupes la respuesta siempre llega.

Pinkie Pie: tengo que hacerte la fiesta de bienvenida (y se fue como otra nube de polvo).

Ocean Eyes: espera (pero ya se fue) que raro, bueno seguiré mi camino.

(Llegando al otro lado de ponyville).

Ocean Eyes: Aquí es, la casa de mis padres (se me resbala una lagrima al recordar el a mis padres)

 **En si es simple la casa de un piso hecha de madera y al lado un taller de carpintería y una estructura oxidada parecida a una torre.**

Ocean Eyes **:** aquí voy (entro en la casa y levanto todo y la limpio por la tarde logre limpiar la casa y el taller, así que me dirijo a la torre oxidada, y la puerta estaba bloqueada) a ver si recuerdo como abrirla (muevo un panel falso al lado de la puerta) aquí esta, la clave era, obviamente mi ojo.

(Escanea mi ojo)

Voz Desconocida: acceso permitido

 **Bueno, hasta aquí es simple mi fanfic se tratara basándome en mis fanfic favoritos, en la próxima entrega será mucho mas largo así que me tardare. Atte** **Adunakhor Valaraukar**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: momentos de sorpresa

 **Ya dentro de la estructura**

Ocean Eyes: qué raro sigue con luz, al parecer el prototipo 009 sigue en funcionamiento. Bien, por alguna parte debe estar el invento 004 nombre clave "P.N.V."(Propulsor nuclear de vuelo). A ver (veo un mapa de las instalaciones), bien, piso -3, habitación 6.

(El tranquilo pony va caminando por las instalaciones activando todos los sistemas, hasta que una voz lo llama).

Voz desconocida: señor, hacia 7 años que no te veía.

Ocean Eyes: Heca, mi compañero robot preferido. As mantenido las instalaciones por lo que veo.

 **Heca** : robot centauro especializado en la tecnología avanzada.

Heca: sí señor, hasta el "satélite I.C. " ya está listo para ser lanzado.

Ocean Eyes: bien, Heca, muy bien. Oye te acuerdas cuando lo comenzamos a construir.

Heca: Claro, fue hace 10 años, contando.

Flashback

Se ve a un Ocean Eyes como un joven potro construyendo con Heca una especie de satélite.

Ocean Eyes: Heca, como va la instalación del módulo de vuelo.

Heca: Casi lista.

Ocean Eyes: después, hay que proseguir con el masificador y el replicador, ya deben haber clonado el iridium que encontramos.

Fin del flashback

Heca: (serio y triste) Eso fue antes de todo.

Ocean Eyes: cierto, pero hay que seguir adelante

 **En otra parte.**

 **Nota: este fanfic se trata al término de la 5 temporada**

Pinkie: amigas hay un pony nuevo, me ayudan con la fiesta de bienvenida, por fissss.

Applejack: claro compañera.

Twilight: Y como se llama.

Pinkie: Ups

Starlight: (seria) en serio no sabes cómo se llama.

Pinkie: no, pero me resulta familiar.

Rainbow: bien dimos como es y a buscar

Pinkie: unicornio, pelaje azul marino, crin verde lima con amarillo, ojos celestes y….

Rarity: Y

Pinkie pie: no sé, su cutie mark es muy rara.

Fluttershy: em, y si lo dibujas, digo.

Pinkie: Claro.

(lo dibuja)

Rainbow: bien, Twilight tu eres el cerebrito, ¿qué es?

Twilight: no sé, nunca había visto ese símbolo (se da cuenta de lo que dijo Rainbow)Ey…..

Applejack: bien, a buscar.

 **En otra parte, más bien en un bunker. Esta Ocean Eyes con una bata de laboratorio y Heca , en la mitad del bosque Everfree.**

Ocean Eyes: bien, Heca comienza el conteo.

Heca: 10

Heca: 9

Heca: 8

(se ve una compuerta abriéndose en un claro de bosque y sale un especie cohete con el satélite)

Heca: 7

Heca: 6

Heca: 5

 **Con las chicas.**

Rainbow: ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

Pinkie: (gritando) mi cola se mueve demasiado.

Applejack: Y que significa ese pinkie sentido.

Pinkie: no sé.

 **Segundos después, todo comienza a temblar.**

Rarity: ¿qué pasa?

Twilight: ¿un terremoto?, a cubierto.

Rainbow: (señalando el cielo) miren.

 **En el bunker, segundos antes.**

Heca: 4

Heca: 3

Heca: 2

Heca: 1

Heca y Ocean Eyes: ¡despegue!

 **Las chicas.**

Starlight: ¿Twilight, que es eso?

Twilight: (incrédula) no sé, pero vallamos a investigar.

 **Bunker, después del lanzamiento.**

Ocean Eyes: Bien, a la sala de comunicaciones para revisar que funciona.

Heca: Bien, señor.

 **Sala de comunicaciones:** varios ordenadores, un mapamundi de todo el planeta y un centro de control.

Ocean Eyes: Heca, ve a revisar que todo esté en orden.

Heca: Okey.

Ocean Eyes: yo voy a revisar el sistema de cámaras del sector D3 (sector de lanzamiento).

 **En las cámaras.**

Ocean Eyes: Oh no…..

 **En las cámaras se ve a las chicas en el sector de lanzamiento.**

Starlight: ¿Qué es esto Twilight?

Twilight: no sé, parece una plataforma, pero ¿de qué?

 **Las chicas se acercan, pero son detenidas por alguien. Un grifo.**

¿?: Alto, están en zona restringida, váyanse.

Applejack: ¿quién eres y que era esa cosa que se fue al cielo?

¿?: He dicho que se vayan o tendré que recurrir a la fuerza.

Rainbow: tú y quien más (se lanza contra él).

Fluttershy: rainbow no.

El grifo se aparta y le da un golpe que la estrella con un árbol.

Twilight: porque hiciste eso.

Ocean Eyes: Kanothoron, que te he dicho.

Kanothoron: de no hacer daño a los civiles.

Ocean Eyes: exacto, perdónenlo aún es joven.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres?

Pinkie: es el nuevo.

Applejack: ¿el?

Ocean Eyes: primero mi nombre es Ocean Eyes, dos yo naci en poniville hace 7 años que estoy fuera y tres que hacen aquí.

Applejack: Ocean Eyes…eres el chico que tenía la mentalidad de que hay algo superior a la magia, era la ciencia.

Ocean Eyes: Si y sigo mi mentalidad hasta el final.

Applejack: pero, tengo entendido que tienes un hermano, ¿Dónde está?

Ocean Eyes: perdido, como son los elementos de la armonía creo que son los mejores ponis para escuchar esto, mi historia.

Mane6 y Starlight: cuéntanos.

Ocean Eyes: Todo empezó hace 7 años…

 **No es tan largo pero, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado. Tenía que conectar mis ideas para formar la historia nos vemos en 1 mes. ATTE** **Adunakhor Valaraukar**


End file.
